Synchrotron radiation research is a vital and rapidly growing field. There are now 23 laboratories world-wide (5 in the United States) in operation. Plans are underway in both Europe and the US for a new generation of high-energy, insertion-device based dedicated storage rings for synchrotron radiation research. Since the last International Conference (1982) new instrumentation has been put into operation world-wide. This conference will give the first opportunity to discuss the performance of the current generation of instrumentation and to look forward to design for the next generation of instrumentation.